


Rivals

by Toxella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alternate Universe, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, High School, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Teasing, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxella/pseuds/Toxella
Summary: Rivals since birth Aiko despises Sasuke Uchiha. Genius, bad boy mixed with play boy. Sasuke drives Aiko insane to the point of no return. The two don't jell well and that's just covering it lightly. Sasuke Konoha Highs resident bad boy is forced to comes to terms with being forced to live with Aiko. However, that doesn't stop his bad streak. His stubborn persona won't let Aiko win at anything. Lets just say its "pride" at stake.Aiko forced to live with Sasuke is the end of her world really. Fearful of parties every night and strange women floating around the house. Her grades are at stake. Aiko doesn't want to let everyone see the nasty side of her that Sasuke brings out. She fears rejection of the love of her life. Mr. Naruto UzumakiNaruto is Sasuke's best friend alongside Aiko. Innocent of their hatred Naruto mistake it for love and well tries his hardest to convert Sasuke from the Bad Boy Playboy, to the Nice Boy. Naruto unaware of Aiko's feelings follows his crush on Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

Today has been one for the books let me tell you.

Let me start from the beginning…

5 years old

“Aiko-Chan today we are going to meet the Uchiha's, they are interested in working with daddy’s business, so make sure your on your best behaviour okay!” “Oki Mummy!”  
“Little Miss Shimada allow me to introduce my youngest son Sasuke Uchiha”“….”“How do you do Mister Uchiha, My name is Aiko Shimada its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope we can be really good friends”

Primary School

“Hi my name is Aiko Shimada, my father is Hanzo Shimada, the Shimada name has been famous for centuries only within the last few decades has it obtained more fame. My father used to work for Overwatch and military organisation that is here to bring peace and protection to the world.”  
“Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my father is the current owner of the Uchiha Corp and yes Itachi is my brother. I’m apart of the Uchiha clan which is apart of Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Corp is an emergency services department that specialises in hospitals and police stations along side owning hotels as well.”  
Mid Primary School“Sasuke Sasuke! Come to kendo practice with me, it will be fun to actually practise with someone who knows what they are doing”“Okay Aiko! I won’t go easy on you!”

*”Should those two really be friends, their families are rivals are they not”* “It must be a farce having the children get along, to show that so can the adults. How disgusting”* “ It's such a fake relationship you can see it a mile away”* “Clearly its the adults doing no rival clans let their kids talk to each other let alone play together”*

“Sasuke is really okay for us to be friends? Everyone has been saying nasty things”“It will be okay Aiko, no one really knows whats going on aside from us. Don’t stress your little head out. We will always be friends”  
Highschool  
“Aiko you can’t be friends with Sasuke anymore, he is your rival and you must be better than him if you wish to succeed as a good heir to the clan. Do I make myself clear!”“Sasuke! Sasuke!”“You shouldn’t be here Ai, this isn’t a place for rivals to see each other people will talk.”“Your old man said the same thing to you too huh?”“Ai….. Just leave. We can’t be friends anymore”  
Mid Highschool  
“Welcome back Miss Shimada its good to have you back with us, I understand you studied abroad.”“Yes it was a wonderful experience especially since it helped my clan grow even stronger.”“That’s good to here, I’m sure we will see you experience pay off in the test sheets then”Results 1. Uchiha, Sasuke2. Shimada, Aiko 3. Hyuga, Neji  
Current Final Year Highschool ….


	2. Chapter 1 ~ You Can't be Serious

Aiko POV  
Like I said today has been one for the books. Where do I even begin?  
It all started with Sasuke, who am I kidding it always starts with Sasuke he’s been a pain in my side since I was five years old. I honestly thought I was done with his bullshit when our parents decided for us to become rivals. And how that day made my life even worse, constant bullying, teasing, poking fun from the playboy asshole. Honestly its like he forgot we where even friends at one point. Now its argue this and argue that and “You’ll never beat me flat chest” or “You so stubborn no wonder your single Ai” or his personal favourite “Know your place Ai, you’ll always be below me no matter what you do. Always taking second place always a runner up.” This would then lead into a huge fight or argument for example:  
"This is all your fault Tiny Prick "" Fuck off Flat Chest"" Don't say something that will get you hurt, you wouldn't want to look more ugly would you?""Rich coming from you Virgin""At least I have standards""OH CUZ BUSHY BROWS WAS HIGH QUALITY BOYFRIEND MATERIAL""AT LEAST HES CLEAN, Unlike the trash you date. I’m surprised you haven't gotten an std yet Sasuke-Kun " "Oh your gonna get it now Shimada..."  
Which is then followed by a trip to the principles office, Lady Tsundae. She’s a wonderful person yet you never ever want to be sent to her office, she is a cruel mistress that rules over Konoha Highschool. Trust me I’ve been to her office way too many times to count that you don’t want to be there. Speaking of that’s where I am. Back at the principles office again because of this stupid prick, honestly I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten rid of us yet, but alas she hasn’t and she is probably expecting her daily visit from us.  
“Why is it that you always have to be such an asshole, the less time I have to spend with you the better. YET somehow every damn day we are sent here because you can’t keep your trap shut.” Sasuke looks at me with his obsidian eyes, glaring into my soul. “Oh I clearly do it because I just love spend time with you” he spat. I just scoff at him “You are such an asshole, how where we even friends at one point is beyond me” “we where friends?” He hissed at me. Before I could even process whether I wanted to be angry or hurt by what he said Lady Tsunade open the door to her office followed by “Shimada, Uchiha get your asses in here.” I sigh, taking my respective seat in front of Tsuande. “I actually need to speak to you to conveniently enough, thou I’m not surprised that you both got sent in here seeing as it’s a daily thing now.” Yep daily at one point it wasn’t this bad, went from yearly to monthly to fortnightly ect. Honestly. "Seeing as you two obviously love each other's company I have arranged an intervention between you two. I have contacted your family's and notified them of my plan. Until I believe that you two are fully able to behave yourself you will be hence force living together as of this evening I have made arrangements and your parents have agreed that both heirs of the Uchiha and Shimada clan should be at least friendly with each other." WELL THAT’S A TURN OF EVENTS. 

They really want us to be quote on quote “friendly” with each other. When was this when we actually where friends. This whole clan bullshit it going to drive me fucking insane one day. I look over to Sasuke who is also very surprised by what Tsunade told us “Another thing to add, you both have to leave for a clan meeting in regards to this living arrangement, becoming more friendly intervention. Both of your families have something to share with you in regards to your future, that’s all I know they will obviously tell you what it is when you go to meeting, which is in 30 minutes so take the rest of the day off and go to your meeting which is at the Uchiha’s Residence.” I can't believe this. Even my family is allowing this. My dad hates Sasuke as much as I do, my mother on the other hand adores him so no wonder she was ok with it. I’m gonna kill them I swear. I feel as thou my mother and father have some massive explaining to do. Tsuanade said that we where excused of our classes for the day, and that our families where waiting at the Uchiha residence. I am honestly worried about what's going on at the moment dad isn't replying to my messages which is a first for him. I walk out of the office to the car lot, meeting Sasuke by his Ferrari 488"Do you know what's going on" I snapped at him, "For once Aiko I'm not messing with you, I'm in the dark on this one as well. Itachi isn't telling me what's going on." He looked at me with worry in his eyes, maybe he's actually concerned about what's happening. I mean it concerns both of our clans. Who to my knowledge hated each other kinda.. it's a long story.... he called me by my name... like normal name. I raised my hand to his forehead "you sick?" "No. Stop touching me" he smacked my hand away "you called me Aiko.... you haven't called me that since we where kids" I chuckled, he got all flustered and started muttering under his breath. "Sooo. You car pooling or am I following you in my car?" He just chuckled at me "you think your Aston Martin can keep up with my Ferrari." I look over at my Aston. It's so beautiful and I want to race him, just to wipe the smirk off his face, because he has no idea about what I got up to while I was abroad.   
"I think knowing what's going on is more important don't you think?" He started chuckling at me "alright Ai-Chan. I think it's good that you know your place" "what do you mean?" "Being in second place" he smirked and unlocked his car "get in scrub" god he's such a jerk sometimes. I slide into the leather interior. It's was a pretty car I'll give it that, but I've never driven one before, so let's see if it's speed is equal to my Aston Martin. Sasuke revs the engine, the sound engulfs my eardrums the revs are softer than my Aston but god does it sound good. Sasuke smirks at me "she's a pretty sound isn't she" "yeah it's a shame she's a quiet, not the same as my Aston, that ones got more of a kick then your baby Ferrari" Sasuke looked almost offended, someone has a better car than him and it had to be me haha I have to be better than him in one way.   
He steps on the gas, and we speed off campus. Leaving behind a little of his pride. The drive was fast i’d give him that, the car purred beautifully along. It almost made me want one for myself. Almost. Haha. As per the norm Sasuke was his quiet self, which most don't assume when he's around me seeing as most of the time we are at each other's throats. "Soo.." I awkwardly start to break the ice "We will be living together, it could be worse I guess..." I start talking and Sasuke’s chuckle cuts me off "like your seriously ok with staying with me Aiko. You have your reputation to up hold" I was confused "what reputation?" "Being innocent virgin Ai-Chan" I feel the heat rise to my cheeks "EXCUSE ME. ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IM GONNA FUCK YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke ripped out in laughter "Hey Ai-Chan. You ready?" "ready for what!" I snap at him. He looks over at me and caresses my cheek and hair, rubbing his thumb over my lip. The car suddenly lurches forward "NGHH S-SASUKE!..." He just accelerated onto the freeway catching me off guard, I slam backwards on the set "YOU PRICK." I huff at him, he just cackled and went back to driving.  
Arriving at the Uchiha residence, the house was stunning. I expected a traditional house like my own, yet I was surprised to see an modern sanctuary. It makes sense the Uchiha’s stand for innovation and modern technology where as the Shimadas are more of traditional modern-ish approach. As we pulled up the drive I noted the cars, it appeared as thou majority of my clan was here, Sasuke even muttered something about Madara. We pulled into the garage being greeted by the familiar sight of Itachi and Genji. I glided out of the car  
"UNCLE GENJI!"  
I scampered into his arms "it's so good to see you Aiko" "you two Oji it's been a long time" while I was having my loving greeting I caught a bit of Sasuke’s conversation.  
"Hello there Itachi"  
"Brother, Welcome home"  
"Hn.."  
"I assume you didn't give Aiko-Chan any issues"  
"Tch. No "  
“I’D STRONGLY DISAGREE” I interrupted smiling and waving at Itachi, he just laughed and waved back, Sasuke glared at me and Itachi.  
After we met our greeting party I was escorted into a changing room to, be more presentable I guess. This seems a little much just for a meeting. Adoring my clans garments, Genji escorts me into a conference room. Once the doors open I noted the ENTIRE FUCKING CLAN IS HERE, ON BOTH SIDES WTF IS GOING ON! As I walk into the room Sasuke enters from the opposing side, he's all dressed up as well. That's when you know it's serious when Mr. FuckBoy is being classy for a change. We all took our seats around the meeting table the Shimadas at the end and the Uchihas at the top. Madara the Uchihas leader walks in along with my Mother and Father. Madara address the Clansmen "Today we celebrate the union of both the Shimada and the Uchihas. This celebration is due to the arrange marriage of our youngest clansmen..." my father continues onwards "Lady Aiko of the Shimada Clan, as next heiress of the Shimada Clan it is your duty to uphold our values, standards and voice through you. Master Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan it is your duty to help the Uchiha clan grow with the assistance of the Shimadas, to help bring our clans into the future...." My mother continued onwards "therefore Lady Shimada and Master Uchiha the clans, the union of our clans rests on your arranged marriage. When you become of age or the call for heir is needed you shall be wed. You both will here by living in the same quarters and estate as each other starting tomorrow."  
I'm sorry ARRAIGNED MARRIAGE, TO BE WED, LIVING IN THE SAME QUARTERS! Your joking you have to be fucking messing with me there's no way I can sleep in the same bed let alone same house as the dirty fuckboy Sasuke! WHAT IF HE BRINGS A HOE HOME WTF AM I GONNA DO. I hope this is a joke.... A really fucking bad one.  
Sasu Pov  
Arranged to Ai-Chan hmmmm. This sounds interesting....


End file.
